Sora's Song for Toshiko/Matt and Crash's Groups and the Magic Assistants, Except Sonic's Group, Temporally Leave
(At the wagon train, Haruhiko’s group and the servants were sitting there silently in concern. Then they looked out the flap at the sunset, hopeful that Sora’s group and the others will make it. Back in the Forbidden Jungle, Team Excalibur were walking until suddenly, Crash’s group recognized the area they’re in) Crash’s group: We know this place! Tiny: What is it? Aku-Aku: We’re near the exit. Charmy: (Hopefully) The exit? Really?! Aku-Aku: Yes. Come look. (They do so and pushed aside the branches to see in the distance….) Team Excalibur: Canterlot! (They cheer while the serious members just smiled softly, glad to have made it. Even Sora and Toshiko hugged happily as the cheering ended, then seeing that they hugged each other, they ended their hug gently) Sora: I guess we made a great team. (Toshiko nods in agreement. Immediately, Team Excalibur sat down near a huge boulder outside the Forbidden Jungle to rest for a while before they reach Canterlot. Sora then turned to Toshiko, who was laughing at Vector’s entertainment, and stared silently in compassion. Then after Vector finished, Toshiko clapped a bit and then Sora got her attention) Sora: Hey, Mom…. (Toshiko turned to her, groaning in question) Sora: I made something for you last night. (Toshiko got calmly surprised while Team Excalibur, who heard Sora say that, got impressed) Team Excalibur: Wow…. Espio: What is it? (Sora pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket) Sora: Remember last night when I said to you, Tails, that I wanted to borrow this piece of paper because I wanted to write something for my mother? Tails: Yes, why? (Sora smiled softly as she opened her paper up. Tails immediately realized) Tails: Oh, I get it. You wrote her a poem, right? Sora: Better than that. A song. (Toshiko got impressed and groaned a bit) Max: She wants to know if you could sing it. Sora: You want me to sing it now? (Toshiko nods while Team Excalibur clamored in agreement) Sora: Well, it’s not my best work, but…. Sonic: Oh, come on! Vector: Pleeeeeaaase? Snake: With cherriesssss on top? Ace: And ice cream in the middle? (Toshiko gave her a sad puppy-eyed face, as if begging. Giving in, Sora smiled softly and pets her) Sora: Well, alright. (Team Excalibur became glad) Team Excalibur: Good! (Sora then scooched beside towards Toshiko) Sora: Well, after all those mean things I said to you, you are, without a doubt, the most wonderful mother in the whole world. (Then held the paper on her lap and started her song) Sora: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Nearby at the other side of the boulder, Myotismon’s group, their army, and Ganon, along with the wagon train, arrived. After Myotismon ushered him and his group’s army to come near, they hear Sora’s singing and stopped to listen, with Myotismon’s group and Ganon’s evil grins turning to evil glees and their army’s evil grins turning to confused looks) Sora: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (At the resting area, Team Excalibur and even Toshiko started to feel touched by the song while smiling softly, for it was very powerful. Even Charmy, who continued to listen, held his smore and didn’t take one bite. Even the serious members wiped their tears away and lets the tears plop on the ground) Sora: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (After Sora finished that verse, Billy spoke up) Billy: Duh, that is perfect. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Mike: Nothing short of poetry. Sulley: Yeah. Sora: I was singing this because…. Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you. Know what I mean? (Team Excalibur nods, understanding. Sora then resumed singing) Sora: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (At the other side of the boulder, the villains were saddened, touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, Mephiles, Infinite, Uka-Uka, Cortex, and Ganon, on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike. Bebop lifted part of his vest up to reveal a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother" on it while Rocksteady and the Komodo Brothers looked at their unseen pictures of their mothers. After looking at them, their eyes welled with tears and while Bebop and Rocksteady started crying on Myotismon’s cape, the Komodo Brothers cried on Hunter J’s cloak, but the two evil villains stopped them angrily. Myotismon’s group and Ganon then turned to their emotional army in determination) Myotismon: (Whispering) Everyone, get ready to attack when they come out! Vanitas: (Whispering) And capture my future bride! Hunter J: (Whispering) This is our moment of glory! Myotismon’s group: (Whispering) Indeed! Bebop: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Arukenimon: (Crying and whispering) That song Sora is singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Demidevimon: (Crying and whispering) And she, like my mother, has such a beautiful voice! Pinstripe: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Rocksteady: (Crying and whispering) And I want my mommy! Komodo Brothers: (Crying and whispering) Us too, Bosses! Cortex: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Mephiles: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) Come on! Infinite: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! (Bebop and Rocksteady blew their noses on Myotismon’s cape, much to his annoyance. Even the Komodo Brothers blew their noses on Hunter J’s cloak, much to her annoyance too. Then, in split screen comparison, showing each side of the boulder, Sora resumed singing, as the villains, except Myotismon’s group and Ganon, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Vanitas had to muffle his annoyed scream in his bottled up annoyed look and anger. They just couldn’t believe they are seeing their army feeling emotional over a song) Sora: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (The split screen then ends with the resting spot, where Sora hugs Toshiko) Sora: Your mother and mine (The song finished, the Gangreen Gang wiped some tears away while smiling softly, moved by this. San then spoke up with a sad smile) San: That was good, Sora. Ashitaka: It is, indeed, nothing short of poetry. Sora: Thanks. (Then they slowly snap out of their touched emotion when Randall and the Gangreen Gang noticed Oblina and the Dazzlings composing themselves from their teary-eyed reactions) Randall and Gangreen Gang: You okay? (Once composed, Oblina and the Dazzlings answered) Oblina and Dazzlings: Yes. Randall and Gangreen Gang: Good. (Then Randall and the Gangreen Gang gathered their courage to say something nice) Randall: We gotta say…. Gangreen Gang: About your compassion…. Randall and Gangreen Gang: You are one dynamite gal. (Oblina and the Dazzlings calmly reacted to that comment. Then they had some flashbacks when their old lovers said the same complements) Old deceased boyfriends: (Repeatingly) You are one dynamite gal. (Then Oblina and the Dazzlings snap out of it when Randall and the Gangreen Gang spoke up) Randall and Gangreen Gang: Girls? (Oblina and the Dazzlings turned to them reassuringly) Oblina and Dazzlings: Sorry for reacting like that. Aria: It’s just that…. Arturo: What? Aria: Our old boyfriends used to call us that. Sonata: Yeah. (Then they smiled softly at each other, having fallen in love completely. Then Team Excalibur noticed that the sun is still setting from behind the boulder and realized) Tai: Well, we better get to Canterlot. Team Excalibur: Yeah. (As they get up, Charmy ate his smore down in one bite. Then Matt and Crash’s groups, as well as the magic assistants, except Sonic’s group, started to head back into the Forbidden Jungle when the others noticed) Agumon: Where are you going, guys? Tentomon: Canterlot is this way. Sonic: Why are you leaving so soon? Leaving group: We’re not leaving you for good. (The rest of Team Excalibur got confused) TK: We’re just gonna need some time alone to make ourselves presentable to Canterlot. Matt: TK’s right. Patamon: I mean, Canterlot is a nice kingdom, right? (Realizing, Team Excalibur understood) Shadow: Understood. Big: Then we’ll meet you there. (Froggy croaked in agreement) Cream: Don’t be late. Cheese: (In calm happiness) Chao, chao. Leaving group: Okay. (Then with that, Matt and Crash’s groups and the magic assistants, except Sonic’s group, walked off into the Forbidden Jungle. Once in there, Matt smiled softly) Matt: Well, let’s work on making ourselves presentable. Group: (Nods in agreement) Yeah. (Then they adjust their clothing as Matt spoke up) Matt: You guys opened my blind eyes…. Gabumon: For what, Matt? Matt: For seeing in blindness the most important thing in the world. And that’s Sora and her friends. And to think before…. (Then he sang) Matt: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone I share my world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (After he finished, TK spoke up) TK: But not anymore. Matt: Indeed, TK. (Then they resumed adjusting their hair and clothes) Coming up: Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Tiny, Dingodile, and Leatherhead end up getting captured by Myotismon’s group, their army, and Ganon finally and to make matters worse, Excalibur might permanently fall into the wrong hands. Then after the capture, the remaining members of Team Excalibur re-recruit Matt and Crash’s groups and the magic assistants, which results in helping Randall perfect his invisibility sneak attacks. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Crossover Parodies